Until the publication of the first child measurement handbook, there was no single, centralized source to which researchers working with young children could go to obtain specialized information on unpublished measurement instruments and techniques. The existent sources did not provide the depth or extensiveness of coverage necessary. This project will update the original collection of measures through 1974, and provide a source of unpublished measures by collating and describing child measurement techniques from the measurement and research literature. The methods will be categorized and a description given, which will include special uses and conditions for usage. Whenever feasible, the entire measure will be included, and a selected bibliography will be compiled.